wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hrothgar(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Hrothgar has pale, moon-silver scales, and a long, thickly built body. He is larger than most IceWings, and has deep, sky blue eyes. He has many scars from being a gladiator in the SkyWing arena, where he was raised. Hrothgar's horns are both broken, and his unsually long serrated claws are chipped and cracked, the spikes on his tail also being the same way as his claws. His left wing has severe burns on it, making him unable to fly even if he wanted to. His top jaw is missing, as it was torn off during a fight. Hrothgar also has a pyschopathic, insane look in his eyes most of the time, but it especially shows when he fights his opponents in the SkyWing arena. On his back ankles, Hrothgar wears two shackles that are permanently on him when he is not fighting, due to a time when he once tried to escape when he was a dragonet, and he also wears wing clips on his wings like the rest of the prisoners, to prevent him from possibly flying off. Personality: Due to being raised by Queen Scarlet as a gladiator in her arena, Hrothgar's personality isn't that much different than his mother figure/queen's. While Hrothgar isn't vain, he is psycopathic, insane, and is not a dragon you would want to have an everyday conversation with. Hrothgar can speak Dragon, and, if he was allowed to, would gladly try to have a rational conversation with other dragons, but as he is kept in the dungeons in the arena, normal, everyday conversation is impossible. Backstory: Pre-hatching: Hrothgar's parents were slaves for a SandWing illegal dragon trader, who forced his slaves to have eggs, and then, depending on the parent's standing with the SandWing, he would either keep the eggs, and let them hatch, then sell the dragonets later, or, as in Hrothgar's case, he would sell them as eggs to other dragons. The SandWing was in the Sky Kingdom, and decided to earn some extra money by selling one of the eggs to some of the minor nobles, or even the SkyWing queen herself. After selling most of the eggs and live dragonets, some of which were hybrids, the SandWing arrived at the SkyWing palace, and was escorted into the throne room, with all of his cargo, and allowed the dragons in the room to pick and choose which dragons and/or dragon eggs they wanted, for a price, of course. After all the other dragons in the room had left, either carrying their newly bought eggs in their claws, or dragging their new slaves out by the dragonet's neck chains, the SkyWing queen stepped forward, and looked the SandWing's remaining cargo over, unimpressed. Scarlet finally selected an egg, one of the only two left, and an IceWing egg at that. (The other one was a MudWing egg.) After he was paid, the SandWing left, leaving the egg that the SkyWing queen had purchased in her claws, possibly for the rest of the dragonet's life. Dragonethood: The IceWing dragonet was named Hrothgar by his guards, who had named him after asking some of the IceWing prisoners in the arena for some ideas for IceWingish names. The prisoners complied, confused as to why the guards were asking them that, or even talking to them at all. After Hrothgar turned one year old, his guards started training him with the other soldiers, teaching him how to fight, so that he could be useful in the arena, which was what Scarlet planned to use him as. By the time he was four, Hrothgar was beating full-grown, battle-hardened, experienced soldiers in mock "fights to the death". Several months later, it was time for his first real arena battle, against a full-grown prisoner, who was fighting to survive. The guards led him to the entrance to the arena, clamping his neck, slipping a muzzle over his snout, and leading the IceWing dragonet just into the entrance to the arena, and gave him some last minute advice before they had to take him out. When it was time for him to come out, the guards dragged the chained and muzzled IceWing out into arena, where he faced off against a fellow IceWing and eventually killed her by slashing the IceWing's throat. As the IceWing bled out, her expression seemed to say, "I expected nothing else". As he was taken back to his cell, Hrothgar felt surprised, as he hadn't expected to enjoy it so much. He looked forward to the next one. Unknown to him, Hrothgar had just killed his own mother. Later, when he was six, Hrothgar tried to escape the dungeons where he was being held, and managed to get as far as the entrance to the palace before he was caught and dragged back to the palace in chains. Scarlet ordered for him to be punished by not giving him any food or water, by permanently locking him up in his cell until his next arena fight, and by treating him like any of the other IceWing prisoners; utterly useless, except for entertainment. After the SkyWing queen pronounced the sentence, the guards dragged him out, and, in a room that was obviously meant for torturing prisoners and/or dragons who didn't comply to the queen's orders, beat on the IceWing until he looked hardly looked like himself. Then they dragged the limp, beat up IceWing back to his cell and clamped shackles on both of his back ankles, then bolted them to rings attached to the wall. After they had done that, they folded his wings over and shoved them into the same wing clips that the other prisoners were forced to wear, then locked them shut with the same key that unlocked his ankle chains. Hrothgar was nearly driven over the edge by the lack of food and water, but forced himself to retain sanity, even as he fought other dragons. As the hunger knawed at his constantly roaring stomach, Hrothgar turned to eating his opponents to survive. Adulthood: After another attempt to escape when he was eight, and the guards punished him yet again, the IceWing's mind finally snapped, and he suddenly went eerily quiet, which made the guards nervous. Silently, the IceWing collapsed to the floor like a blood-spattered, pale gray boulder, groaning softly as he hit the floor, and fell unconscious. He woke up in his cell later, and stared at the door silently for a month, which creeped the guards out even more than when he went silent in the other room. Over the next several years, he fought several dragons, one of which was a MudWing, who blew fire in an attempt to stop Hrothgar from using his frostbreath, but the IceWing dodged to the side, but the MudWing followed, burning Hrothgar's left wing severely, and snapping his top jaw off. The injury to Hrothgar's wing prevented him from ever flying, even if he wanted to. One of the more memorable dragons was a SeaWing named Surge. As the SeaWing died, an expression of acceptance came over his face, like he knew what was going to happen before it had, and he didn't blame Hrothgar for it. The IceWing jumped back, a memory from when he was a dragonet flooding through his shattered mind, the one of the IceWing who just accepted her death, like the dragon had known it would happen sooner or later. As soon as Hrothgar was locked in his cell, he replayed the memory of the IceWing's death, realizing that the IceWing had his eyes, snout, and scales. She wasn't young enough to be a sibling, because she was obviously an adult, maybe thirty years old. She also had several deep scars on her wrists and arms, and she was missing her left wing, as it looked like it had been ripped off violently, and then healed rather badly. The IceWing also had a tired, broken look in her eyes, like she was used to being beaten, and she was being beaten for the last time, before she died. With a start, Hrothgar realized that the IceWing he had killed was his own mother, and as the realization sank in, Hrothgar roared in anger, and regret for not knowing. Several months later, he was brought out to fight a SkyWing named Feather. The SkyWing also had that look of acceptance in her eyes as she died under his claws, just like Surge and his mother. Frustrated, Hrothgar roared in anger and confusion, but the crowd drowned him out with cheers, thinking he was roaring in triumph. Hrothgar stalked out of the arena, glaring at Scarlet, not even waiting for the guards. He chained himself to the wall, as usual, and slammed his cell door, snarling in frustration. One of the guards hurried up to his cell and opened the door, waiting nervously for the insane IceWing to attack her. When he didn't move from his spot, she walked in and shut the door, breathing fire on a torch located by the door. The SkyWing asked him what was wrong. As Hrothgar told her, he started crying, which he hadn't ever done in his entire life. Panicking, Hrothgar scrabbled at the chains around his back ankles, then at the clips on his wings, then he grabbed his broken horns and stared blankly at the floor for several seconds, hissing something softly. Not understanding him, the SkyWing asked him to repeat what he'd said. Hrothgar told her to kill him right then and there, as he didn't want to kill dragons anymore, and he felt like all the dragons he'd killed were judging him whenever he was by himself. After Scarlet was attacked, the SkyWing guard helped him to escape, and eventually, he found his way to Pantala, where he lived on the very tip of Pantala's "tail", and where he still lives currently. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)